Genichiro Ashina
|-|Genichiro Ashina= |-|Genichiro, Way of Tomoe= Summary Genichiro Ashina is the Commander of Ashina, and the man who kidnaps the Divine Heir Lord Kuro at the beginning of the game. While he initially defeats Wolf and cuts off his arm, he later loses to him in their second confrontation. Using the mysterious Way of Tomoe technique, he is able to wield lightning in his fights when the situation calls for it. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C, likely 8-B, 7-B with Environmental Destruction | 7-C Name: Genichiro Ashina Origin: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Gender: Male Age: Mid 20s Classification: Commander of Ashina Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Skilled swordsman and archer, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 2 and 4: Drank the rejuvenating sediment, a particularly concentrated part of the rejuvenating waters which allow him to withstand numerous fatal blows and resurrect upon death), Electricity Manipulation and Weather Manipulation with the Way of Tomoe | All previous, Immortality and Regeneration Negation with the Black Mortal Blade (Which negate types 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8), the Black Mortal Blade can open a gate to the underworld and pull out life, though the wielder must sacrifice themselves to achieve this Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can trade blows with Wolf, cut his arm off at the beginning of the game. Should be comparable to Gyoubu Oniwa, who can destroy wooden watchtowers with his charges) | At least Building level (Wields natural lightning), possibly City Block level (Fought evenly with Wolf, who stabbed through the Great Serpent's head), City level with Environmental Destruction (Drew in a thunderstorm) | Town level (Fought evenly with End-game Wolf) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Wolf) | Massively Hypersonic (Uses natural lightning to fight, can keep up with Wolf who is able to react to said lightning attacks) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 50 (Should be comparable to Wolf) | Class G Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can harm Wolf) | At least Building Class, likely City Block Class | Town Class (Can deflect strikes from Wolf) Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Wolf) | At least Building level, likely City Block level (Can withstand the recoil of his own attacks) | Town level (Took hits from Wolf) Stamina: Very high (Can endure a long fight with Wolf, and can continue fighting even after receiving several deathblows) Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with bow and arrows, higher with lightning. Standard Equipment: Sword, bow and arrows, Black Mortal Blade (named 'Open Gate') Intelligence: High (A very skilled combat expert and commander, able to learn the mysterious Way of Tomoe technique) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Way of Tomoe:' Using this technique taught by the mysterious swordswoman Tomoe, Genichiro is able to freely manipulate lightning in his sword and arrow attacks. *'Spiral Cloud Passage' *'Empowered Mortal Draw' Key: Base | Way of Tomoe | With the Black Mortal Blade Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Bow Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7